Shatter
by AliasStars
Summary: They just wouldn't stop bullying them. Who could blame them for wanting to run away? TEACHER/STUDENT. LEMON.   /"Yes, Len." Rin breathed, beaming up at him and stopping his heart briefly. "Let's...Run away."/


Silence.

"Well...I expected this, Rin." The male ran a loving hand down her blond hair. Rin tiredly pulled away.

"Promise me you'll try to find a woman your age." She begged.

"Fuck that," he breathed. "Love knows no age, remember?" Then, he noticed a paper in her backpack. Frowning, he drew it out.

A bright red F glared at him. Below were the dark, angry, red strokes of her Social Studies teacher's cruel words. He looked between the comments and Rin and his eyebrows shot up sharply.

"What is this?

Rin didn't answer, just stared at the paper. Len took her chin and turned her to face him.

"_Rin," _he said fiercely. "_What is this?"_

"I don't wanna talk about it," Rin burst into tears. "I d-don't..." Shaking, she put her head on his desk. They was sitting in his wheely chair, as she liked to call it, because she loved to twirl around in it. Len gently pulled her head against his chest so she could cry against him.

Rin shook her head. "They all c-called me a p-prostitute b-because I was with you and s-said th-that I probably p-p-paid you t-to like me c-cause I never s-stood a ch-chance...And s-said that I w-was a s-slut b-because I j-just t-tried to g-get into your p-pants..."

"Rin," Len said. He took off his glasses and solemnly looked down at her. "You'll last. You'll graduate in three weeks- Then you'll never see those idiots again."

Rin cried harder.

"What happened?" He blinked, alarmed. "I was trying to be positive."

"I have Fs in every class," she wailed. "Fs!"

"Not in mine."

She glared at him tearfully. "I'm going to flunk high school!" Body wracked with sobs, she dropped her head again.

"Want me to talk to them?" Len asked softly. "I can set you up with a tutor or something..."

"No! I'm doing fine! They all hate me 'cept you," she sniffled. "That's why."

Len stared at the paper with the F. Now that he looked at it, although his Social Studies knowledge was quite limited, he could see that his precious little student had indeed gotten a good majority of the answers right. Her teacher had crossed everything out, but the worst she must have got was probably a B.

He furiously closed his fist onto itself.

"I'll kill them," he snarled in a low voice. "Those _bastards-_Did you talk to him about this?"

Rin suddenly went very quiet.

"_What happened?" _Len asked.

"Yes. I did." Rin said softly.

"And...?"

"He told me that if I had the nerve to flirt with a teacher, have sex with him, and love him, the best I could do was come to his room every day for a _session _and he would give me a D."

Len didn't answer.

"And when I said no..." Rin gathered a shaky breath. "When I said no, he slapped me. And he said that if I ever told anyone, he'd tell all his classes that I was a prostitute and I'd begged him to have sex with me."

"Rin," said Len. His voice was dark and low. "Let's run away. Together. Away from these problems. Your parents are dead and I'm not engaged, married, or the like. Let's run away and be together."

"And my schooling? They'd think you abducted me." Rin's eyes were fearful, yet she was considering.

"Oh," said Len with the darkest shadow of a sinister grin. "I'll take care of them."

"I..." Rin said slowly. "I like it."

"And I like you. Speaking of which, how long has it been since we had sex in my room?"

"Well." Rin said thoughtfully, touching her finger to her bottom lip. "Last time was in my house, on my bed. But Len, if we're not careful..."

"They're all at a teacher's farewell party," Len waved his hand dismissively. He lifted Rin up into his arms, leaving her breathless.

"You're tall," Rin complained. "Dammit, our size difference is ridiculous..."

He dropped her on a beanbag, lifted her shirt up, and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Rin laughed through her faded tears as he pulled the goofy expression that she loved so much.

She grabbed his loose tie and pulled him towards her. Nuzzling his cheek with her lips, she smiled against him.

He evidently felt her smile and turned his head, landing his lips on hers. Rin leaned forward, tilting her head as she licked her tongue against his.

"You are the least patient person I know." Len murmured in her ear. "And _damn, _it's cute."

"Patience," Rin retorted. "Can fuck itself."

He sidled his hand up her porcelain skin, brushing his thumb against her breast. Rin mewled softly and smiled at him, biting her tongue.

"What were you about to say," he questioned. "You say the naughtiest things. Better hold it tight."

Rin shrugged. "Yet you get turned on like a TV, so...Mission accomplished."

"Why," Len raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Why did I stop the crying? All I get back is a girl who sucks my breath away with the things she says..."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

"Social Studies?"

"Ah, another bastard who can screw himself."

Len chuckled softly and rested his hand between her thighs. "I'm almost afraid to take you again."

"'S not like I mind," Rin batted her eyelashes up at him innocently, which made him want to laugh. He pinned her back, hands between her arms and her body. Rin breathlessly kissed him again, and he pulled her panties down. It hung between her legs and she moaned next to his ear.

"All I did was take them off," Len sighed. "And you're wet and turned on already."

"Well," she drawled as he dipped his finger into her. "It's really not my fault. For an old guy, you sure are sexy, my dear Sensei."

He absolutely could not resist the temptation as he thrust himself into her. No matter how many times they did this, she was so tight and perfect. It made him smile. He always did it rhythmically, so she knew what to expect from him. This time was different though. Len erratically pounded into her. She gasped and looked up at him with absolute surprise.

"Well- Ah...- If you wanna play that game-" Rin cut herself off with a scream as pain and pleasure flooded through her system, clouding her mind with one thought.

_I love him so much...And he loves me. _

"Ohhh...Ngh...Sensei, what are you _doing-?" _Rin breathed as he drew himself out and pounded right back in. She dragged his body suffocatingly close to hers and thrust her hips forward, enclosing around him seconds before he pulled away. The feeling pooling in her grew intense. One hand of his was braced against her chest. As they toyed with each other lovingly, Len pressed his lips against her neck.

"Len...Ahn..._Shit-! _I'm gonna..." Rin's eyes flew open as she tensed against him.

"Oh," he groaned. He was always so good at restraining his sounds. "Oh, god..." Surprisingly, he was first to release- That was rare. Rin came seconds after him. She reached up to trace his delicate yet sharp features and he caught her hand, pressing his lips to it.

Her blond hair hung in loose, wavy, strands around her heart shaped face as she drew her lips up his throat. He smiled so rakishly that she almost lost her breath. Time stopped for the two of them as they shared identical secret smiles.

"Nuh uh! I got that one right!" Rin pouted as she watched Len grade over his shoulder.

"Yes, my impatient little student." Len grinned, bringing down his glasses. "I'm just marking these this way because you're watching."

"Well, well, well. The prostitute and the buyer. How much did she cost?" taunted the students. They'd just entered the room. Len and Rin looked up, startled.

"Oh," said Rin in a small voice. "The drama club is today."

Len stood up, casually thumbing through papers. "Hmm...Luki...You got...a fifty percent...And Miku...Oh, what do you know, a twenty percent...Oh, but Kaito, you got the worst, _a ten percent." _he looked up, the dark grin on his face again.

"Looks like you all failed."

"No way!" Miku yelled. "That's unfair!"

"No, calling a fellow student a prostitute just because she fell in love- That's unfairness, honey." Len shook his hair out, dropped a kiss on Rin's head, and watched her go to her next class.

"Thanks," she smiled heartwarmingly at him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
>They were lying on the couch in her house. Rays of sunlight beamed over them and Rin sighed, engulfing herself in his warm arms and his banana bread smell.<p>

"Hm..." Rin yawned and kissed his throat. "You know what, Len? I like your idea."

Len sighed. "I, as a man of utmost brilliance-"

"You spelled 'ham' wrong on your shopping list," Rin deadpanned.

"Regardless," Len spoke over her. "I have many brilliant ideas, and-"

"You asked me to pick out what to wear three days ago when I slept over." Rin deadpanned again.

"ANYWAYS," Len yelled. "Remind me what idea I had that you liked?"

"The one about running away," Rin fired at him, exasperated.

"Oh, that one!" Len beamed at her. "Well, I like it too."

"You _would, _Sensei."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rin merely smirked as she lay back. The sunlight poured in her skin and warmed her entire body. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around herself. The smoky smell of banana bread filled her nose again and she turned.

Len looked down, breathing in her citrus and cream scent. Her golden hair barely reached his chest, but she looked so cute and vulnerable, it made him laugh. She tried to be dominant, but often cracked while they did it.

He'd fallen in love with those silver glitzed blue eyes and that mischievous smile.

Ever since the day they talked, she got detention as much as she could just so she could talk to him.

Gradually, it grew to an intense love for each other.

His free hand threaded through the silken locks of honey gold hair.

"Yes, Len." Rin breathed, beaming up at him and stopping his heart briefly. "Let's...Run away."

I DUN NO WHERE THE HELL THIS CAME FROM.

But if you're reading this, might as well review~ *wink


End file.
